


iCan't

by abraminwonderland



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraminwonderland/pseuds/abraminwonderland
Summary: It's Carly's birthday, and she isn't even on speaking terms with her so-called best friends. The three of them are putting on a smile for the cameras, but Carly is struggling to keep up the façade. After an accident ends leaving a loved one badly hurt, Carly is left feeling like she's trapped underwater, and it's up to her to figure out who her true friends are before she drowns.
Kudos: 2





	iCan't

I climbed out of bed. This was the bedroom that had been built for me after my old one had been burned in a fire. My brother Spencer does that all the time. He’s constantly setting fires to things, like, my old room, for example. I frowned thinking about it. Even my grandmother’s bracelet was lost, but we used the insurance money to put this room together. I bought this cute gummy bear lamp, and a little trampoline, and a cool vanity for me to get ready in the morning and put on my make-up. I decided to get dressed, because today was a big day. It was my birthday. I looked in the mirror, and fluffed my hair a bit. I changed out of my teddy bear pajamas, and put on a cute jean jacket, a pink t-shirt, and black leggings. Since it was my birthday, we had a special episode of iCarly planned. It was going to be awesome. It was going to be the most exciting episode we had done, and we’ve done a lot of shows. One time, we did a show from detention! That was the iCarly 50th Web Show spectacular. But today was going to be even better! It was my sixteenth birthday. 

I went out into the hallway, and went downstairs into the living room of our apartment, where I lived with my older brother Spencer. He took care of me since our dad was serving in the military. I don’t get to hear from my dad very often, since he spends most of his time on a submarine, but he says that he tunes in to iCarly whenever he has the chance. I really miss my dad. I wish he was able to come visit, today more than ever. Because it’s my birthday. 

“Carly! What are you doing down here?” asked my older brother Spencer. “You’re not supposed to wake up for another hour at least! I was going to come bring you breakfast in bed! And I’m not done with your present yet!” 

“Are you sure you don’t mean ‘happy birthday’?” I said grumpily. I knew Spencer was trying his best to make it a good day for me, but he couldn’t even say happy birthday? “Happy birthday, kiddo! Now, go away! I have to get the apartment ready for your birthday party!” he demanded.

“Get the apartment ready? For a party? We can’t have a party today! Sam, Freddie, and I are doing the show tonight! We can’t have a party!” I protested.

“Haven’t you ever heard of an afterparty? We’re gonna invite all of your friends to come over after you’re done with the show,” he declared.

“Alright, Spencer. That sounds like a good way to spend my birthday. I’m gonna go to the Groovy Smoothie for a birthday breakfast, since you didn’t end up bringing me breakfast in bed,” I joked.

“Hey!” protested Spencer. “You’re mean!” I laughed, and headed into the elevator, to go downstairs. I could’ve gone out into the hall, but then I would’ve had to see Freddie, which I didn’t really want to do. We haven’t really been speaking since I found out that he and Sam had kissed without telling me! I found out when Sam, high on anesthesia, told me from the dentist’s chair! That’s what I get from caring about my friend’s oral hygiene. We’re still doing the show, and putting on smiling faces for the world, but I’m not on speaking terms with them in real life. Not until they apologize.

I walked in to the Groovy Smoothie, and went up to the counter to order. “Hey, T-Bo!” I said. 

“Hey Carly. Do you know what day it is?” T-Bo asked. He was so silly.

“Why, yes! I do know what day it is.” I said, I said playfully.

“Aw, you do? You remembered it’s my friend Eddie’s birthday?” he said.

“Eddie? Your friend that was hit and killed by a bus?” I said.

“Yeah,” said T-Bo. “That’s why I call him Deadie Robinson,” I said.

“Can I just have my usual Strawberry Splat?” I said.

“Yeah, and I won’t make you pay for it, since it’s your birthday,” said T-Bo.

“You remembered it was my birthday and you didn’t say anything?” I asked.

“It’s your birthday?” T-Bo said, feigning confusion. Or at least, I assumed he was faking it. He smiled, and handed me my smoothie. I went and sat down at my usual table, by myself this time. Normally, Sam and Freddie come too, but like I said, we aren’t really speaking at the moment. 

I heard the bell on the door ring, and I looked up, to see my friend Gibby coming inside. “Gibby!” I said. “Come over here!”  
“Hey Carly!” he said. “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks, Gibby! You’re the only person who’s said that without me having to prompt them to! You’re a real friend,” I said. 

“Gibby,” said Gibby. Gibby wasn’t his real name, of course. His full name was Orenthal Cornelius Gibson, but everyone just called him Gibby. He was a weird kid. I’d known him for a long time, but we didn’t start hanging out until he started doing stuff with iCarly. He used to guest on the show back when we first started, but now he shows up on the show all the time. I’ve been grateful to have him there, lately, because it means I haven’t had to endure the awkward silences between myself and my ex-best friends. However, he still has no idea about what happened. I don’t know how I would even begin to tell him; he’s Gibby.

“So, what are we doing tonight on iCarly?” he said. “Have you mapped out the plan for the show yet?”  
“Yeah, I’ve written it. I did all the work, as usual. Sam has been helping even less than normal. It should be a good show, though. We’re going to play some fun games. I thought we’d bring out George the Bra, who would tell a fun, spooky ghost story. And at the end of the show, Spencer is going to show off his latest sculpture,” I explained.

“Have you seen it yet?” Gibby asked.

“No, not yet. He’s been working on it in secret, because he says it’s supposed to be a surprise,” I replied.

“Hopefully, it’s good then. Spencer’s sculptures are always good, though, so I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”

“Yeah, I know,” I said. “It’ll be a good show,” I said, taking a big sip of my smoothie.

“What do Freddie and Sam think about tonight’s show?” Gibby asked.

“I don’t know! Why don’t you ask them?” I snapped. Gibby was oblivious, as usual. But it wasn’t his fault, I suppose. I still haven’t told him about my fight with Sam and Freddie. Maybe it’d be easier if I did. But telling Gibby would make the whole thing real. It would remind me that I’m not speaking with my two best friends. I wonder if they were thinking about me. Sam probably had forgotten that it was my birthday, but Freddie definitely didn’t. Freddie never forgot about anything, especially having to do with me. He has been obsessed with me for years. I always joked about it bothering me, and honestly, it did, but I miss having him constantly fawn over me. I miss feeling like he would do literally anything for me, just because he was in love with me. Does that make me a bad person? But now that he’s dating Sam, that’s all out the window. Are they even dating? Do you think they’ve determined that yet? I always thought that once Sam or Freddie finally got into a real relationship, I would be happy for them, especially since their flings with Jonah and Valerie went so poorly. I thought this would be something we’d be able to bond over together. But I guess not. My phone buzzed, and I returned to reality. It was a text from Missy. I ignored it.

“You have the PearPhone GX, right?” Gibby asked. I nodded. I wanted the new PearPhone XT, but I didn’t have enough money to buy it. All the extra money that came in from iCarly was reserved for my college fund, so I didn’t have access to it. If I needed money, I had to get a job. “Did you ask for one for your birthday?”

“I did, but I know it’s kind of a longshot. I don’t think Spencer has the money to buy it for me. His sculptures are awesome, but they don’t exactly bring in tons of extra cash,” I explained.

“What about your incredibly amazing penthouse apartment?” Gibby asked.

“My dad pays for that,” I said. “Colonels make a lot of money.” Gibby nodded. 

“Hey Carly, I have to go, but I’ll see you later when it’s time for the show?” I smiled.

“Yeah, Gibby. I’ll see you then. Thanks for talking,” I said gratefully. Gibby picked up his jacket, and left the Groovy Smoothie. T-Bo came over with some cupcakes, which he had carefully placed onto a thick, wooden dowel. 

“Do you want a birthday cupcake?” T-Bo asked. I looked at him incredulously. 

“Are you sure that a stick is really the best way to serve a cupcake?” I asked.

“Everyone loves a good cupcake on a stick,” he insisted.

“Alright, T-Bo, I’ll take one.” I grabbed one off the stick, and it crumbled, and fell apart. I licked the frosting off my hands. 

“I’ll see you tonight at your party, right?” he asked.

“Of course, T-Bo! I’m glad you’re gonna be able to make it,” I said.

“Can I bring any snacks? I’ve got more cupcakes in the back,” he asked. 

“No thanks, T-Bo. We’re getting some cake from Galini’s, which won’t be served on sticks,” I explained.

T-Bo looked hurt. “Where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
